The present invention relates generally to modular packing equipment and, more particularly, to a modular organization system for assembly and use in a suitcase or similar luggage. The modular organization system enables a traveler to organize and separate different clothing types and then to present and display them in the manner of a bedroom dresser at a travel destination.
Travelers typically pack clothing of many types, toiletries, and shoes in a suitcase or similar luggage and then travel to a destination location, such as a hotel or relative's home. Then, the traveler may unpack part or all of the contents of the suitcase and transfer the unpacked items into the drawers of a hotel dresser. Or, in some cases, a traveler may choose not to transfer his clothes from the suitcase to respective drawers but, instead, to just “live out of the suitcase” for the duration of his trip—especially if the traveler intends only a short stay. Inevitably, however, packed items easily and quickly become mixed together, disorganized, or even lost within the large interior area of a suitcase or in its multiple compartments.
Various organization systems for organizing a suitcase have been proposed. Although presumably effective for their intended use, the existing products or proposals do not enable a traveler to initially and effectively partition and organize the clothing and toiletries before traveling and then to orient the suitcase in a manner that enables the organized articles to be accessible in the manner of a dresser without ever having to unpack the suitcase.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a modular organizational system for insertion into and use with a suitcase that enables a traveler to separate and organize different clothing types or toiletries prior to travel and, upon arrival at a destination, to orient the suitcase to present the packed items for use without any unpacking or reorganization. Further, it would be desirable to have a modular organizational system having an insert portion as a framework and a plurality of differently sized and configured panels for a traveler to customize virtually any size of suitcase to pack and present the packed articles.